


Cleaning Up Bottles with You on New Year’s Day

by halcyon_autumn



Series: College Party Extended Universe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annette being a ray of human sunshine, Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover, New Year's Day, Underage Drinking, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: Felix wakes up on New Year's Day with a pounding hangover from Glenn's New Year's Eve party. Luckily, a patient Annette is there to help him out. Inspired by (what else?) the Taylor Swift songNew Year's DayTechnically a sequel toLook At My Skirt, It Has Pocketsbut it will still make sense if you haven't read the first one.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: College Party Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Cleaning Up Bottles with You on New Year’s Day

Felix woke up with the sort of headache that made him long for death. His mouth was painfully dry, and even the slightest movement made his head throb. When he opened his eyes, sunlight crashed in with the force of a semi. He moaned and closed his eyes again.

“Felix,” said a gentle voice.

“Go ’way,” he muttered. Where was he? A bed? No, the fabric underneath him was too scratchy. A couch? Glenn’s crappy couch?

Oh fuck.

He remembered last night now - he’d gotten drunk at Glenn’s famous New Year’s Eve party. Sylvain had convinced Felix that he had to take at least _one_ celebratory shot. And that had made a second shot seem like a good idea. And _that_ had made it seem like a good idea to have at least a sip of whatever unholy concoction Glenn was drinking. There had definitely been tequila in it. And maybe gin? And probably some of the fancy brandy Sylvain had stolen from his father. After that his memory was pretty hazy.

“I’m gonna kill Sylvain,” he said into Glenn’s ugly striped couch cushion. He still didn’t want to open his eyes. “This hangover is his fault. And Glenn’s. I hate them. Ow.”

“That sounds nice,” said the gentle voice. “How about you drink some water and take this advil?”

Oh yeah. His girlfriend was there too. 

Felix’s eyes flew open. Bottles and solo cups littered the dingy brown carpet. Some absolute moron had brought confetti, and now the apartment was littered with bright flecks of color that clashed with the gray-green walls. Silver and gold streamers had fallen, draping over Glenn’s tv and the card table that passed for a kitchen table. Everywhere he looked there were empty bottles and solo cups. Someone must have spilled the cheap vodka, because everything smelled like hand sanitizer.

And there, sitting in front of him, was Annette, with advil and a glass of water in hand. She had spent the night nursing a single beer while Felix let Sylvain and Glenn convince him to drink….whatever they’d put in that cup. With the morning light streaming in, Annette looked like both the most beautiful and most intelligent person that Felix had ever seen. 

“I’m hungover,” he told her, horror beginning to creep in. He’d wanted to take her to the party so she could meet his brother, because both Glenn and Annette had wanted to meet. He had _not_ wanted to get hammered off of some fucked up cousin of a long island iced tea, especially not in front of her. Had he even kissed her at midnight like a proper boyfriend? He had, right?

“You’re very hungover,” she told him. “And you were drunk last night. Now we’re finally even.”

“Even?” Felix asked. He pushed himself into a sitting position and accepted the water and advil. Swallowing hurt. “What does that mean?”

“Feeeeeelix!” Annette said, loud enough to make Felix wince. “The first time we met I was super drunk! It was so embarrassing. But now you’ve gotten embarrassingly drunk in front of _me._ We’re even. It’s perfect.”

It did not feel perfect. It felt a bit like he’d been left to dessicate in the desert sun for a week, and his body refused to give him the mercy of death. But Annette looked incandescently happy, so he just swallowed some more water and nodded. “Cool.”

“Your brother is back in his room,” Annette said. “He was really drunk last night too. He told everyone that they didn’t have to stay to clean up, which I think was a mistake.” She gestured at the disaster around them. There was only one spot cleared of confetti and bottles. It looked just large enough for - 

For - 

“Annette,” Felix asked, slowly growing horror turning his chest cold, “did you sleep on the floor?”

“Where else?” Annette asked. “You were on the couch and I didn’t want to wake you up. I did steal a blanket from your brother’s room though. Do you think he’ll mind?” Annette paused. “Why do you look so upset? Is Glenn really possessive about his blankets?”

“I should have slept on the floor,” Felix choked out. 

Annette snorted. “Why? Because you’re a man?”

“No,” Felix said immediately. He opened his mouth, but none of the thoughts crashing around in his head seemed like things he could say out loud. _Because I wanted to impress you and instead I got really drunk and now you have to take care of me. Because I don’t know how to be a good boyfriend, and I feel like an idiot toddler crashing into furniture all the time in this relationship because it’s all so new. It seems like the least I could do to make up for it is to let you sleep on the couch instead of the beer stained carpet, and -_

Out loud, he said, “I’ve slept on Glenn’s gross floor before and you haven’t. I’m used to it.”

“It was kinda gross,” Annette admitted. “But I’ll be fine.” She looked around the destroyed room. “We should clean up for your brother. I bet he’ll appreciate it.”

Felix paused mid-sip of water. “You want to clean up?”

“Of course! It’s what I’d want someone to do for me. And I have an idea for a cleaning song about bottles and...” Annette trailed off as she looked at Felix’s face. “You seem kinda upset. Did I do something wrong?” Her shoulders curled in as she looked up at him.

“No!” Felix said immediately. Shit, _he_ was the one who’d done something wrong. “I just - you’re really, really nice.”

Annette bit her lip. “Oh. Uh, thanks. But then why are you upset?”

Hoping desperately that this was the right thing to do, he reached out and took her hand. “You’re just….a really good girlfriend. And I want to be a good boyfriend.”

“Huh?” Annette asked. “But you’re a great boyfriend! You told me over and over last night how much you like me and how happy you are to be with me. And when I said I didn’t want to drink anymore, you kept trying to get someone to go out and buy me orange juice so I could have ‘something tasty.’”

“I did what?” 

“It was so sweet!” Annette said, beaming up at him. 

“Good,” Felix said in a slightly strangled voice. The more Annette talked, the more his memories faded back in. “That’s - that’s really good.”

Annette leaned up and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. Then she frowned. “Ewww. You still kinda taste like Sylvain’s brandy.”

“Yeah what the hell was that stuff?” Felix asked, grateful for a change in topic. “He said it was expensive but it was disgusting.”

“Let’s not drink anything that Sylvain brings next year,” Annette said.

His chest went warm and soft at the idea of another year with Annette. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, checked her expression to make sure he’d done the right thing, and gave her a rare smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! One of my goals this year is to write more Felannie, so I'm starting the year off right. This fic is kind of my gift to the Felannie server, which is full of wonderful people.
> 
> BIG thank you to Elorra for beta'ing and to the many, many people who answered my questions about alcohol. 
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) for fic updates and more Fire Emblem thoughts.


End file.
